Things Don't Always Go As Planned
by Greys.Calzona
Summary: What if Callie and Arizona were together during high school, but Arizona gets offered a scholarship to the best school in California and leaves. Callie is heart broken and goes to Mark for comfort, ending up in the conception of Sofia. Will Arizona forgive her when she comes back? AU Callie/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: What if Callie and Arizona were together during high school, but Arizona gets offered a scholarship to the best school in California and leaves. Callie is heart broken and goes to Mark for comfort, ending up in the conception of Sofia. Will Arizona forgive her when she comes back? AU.

**Author**:  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: M (For later chapters)

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I've had this storyline for a while. So hopefully you like it. Then I can continue it (: Reviews are very much appreciated (: Enjoy! -S.

**A/N2**: if this goes as planned, Sofia will end up being as smart as her parents and becomes an Intern when she is 21.

**I OWN NOTHING! Characters belong to creator Shonda Rhimes.**

Calliope Torres was going over how her life had been going for the past 3 years. She was 16 and already in her last year of high school. That was the perk of being someone who caught onto everything she learned easily. She knew not everyone were as smart as she was so she felt like the odd one in her grade, but that was before she met Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan. They both also caught onto everything they learned quickly and jumped a couple grades. Since then, the three of them stuck together and were inseparable. Callie and Arizona always had a connection that was different then what they felt with Mark. It was an attraction that they hadn't felt with anyone else. They decided to try and see where the relationship would go. Ever since their first date, they both knew that they could definitely fall in love with each other.

The brunette was on her way to her locker when she saw her girlfriend and best friend grabbing their text books for human anatomy they were taking together. The three of them had a plan of graduating high school, going to medical school and becoming the best surgeons ever.

"Hey babe I was thinking of having a movie night at my house tonight. We can order pizza and you can pick the movie this time." Callie had stepped behind her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Mark shut his locker and sighed looking at the two women in front of him. "What am I not included in your 'cuddle time'. That hurts Torres." He grinned and leaned against the wall of lockers. Arizona smiled and looked at her girlfriend before turning to look back at Mark. "Sure Mark, your invited. As long as we don't have a repeat of last time."

The Latina chuckled when she remembered the last movie night the three had together. "Oh come on blondie. I can't help myself when you two are making out right next to me. You know how many views you guys got on YouTube. Everyone thinks your hot." The bell had rang for them to go to their last class. Callie had let go of the blondes waist and grabbed her hand, beginning to walk towards their class room. Human anatomy was the only class that they enjoyed and looked forward to all day.

Once the class was over, the brunette walked to her locker next to her girlfriends and left her books inside. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank god this day is over. I just want to go home and sleep." Callie closed her locker and looked at her girlfriend. "I don't think my parents are home so maybe we can do a little more than cuddling" the Latina winked. Arizona glanced at Callie and couldn't help but smile. "Calliope, what about Mark? I thought he was coming too." The brunette rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to the blondes ear. "Well if you'd rather spend time with Mark then I guess you'll have to wait and see what I had planned." Arizona cleared her throat and felt shivers run through her body.

Arizona saw Mark coming down the hall towards them. "Sorry Mark. We can't watch a movie with you. We have something to do. Maybe tomorrow." The blonde slammed her locker shut and grabbed Callie's hand pulling her down the hall. "Bye Sloan!" The brunette yelled half way down the hall. Mark shook his head and grinned. He knew they weren't going to be paying to much attention to that movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you to the people who are following my story. I will gladly continue this story, I'm excited about it. This is all new for me so please be patient with me. But I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! –S.

**I OWN NOTHING! Characters belong to creator Shonda Rhimes.**

**Chapter 2**

"Callie, are you sure your parents aren't home. You know I do not like doing anything inappropriate when they are here." Arizona said concerning. They pulled up the Latina's front gate of her home. Her house was arguably the biggest house on her block. Callie didn't really like to show off that she came from a wealthy family, but everyone still knew who her family was. The only time the brunette would even consider spending more than she was used to would be when it involved Arizona. She loved to just pamper her girlfriend with romantic dates and cute little presents that only they understood. The blonde didn't really like how much Callie would spend on her but every time she mentioned it, the Latina would distract her with a kiss that would quickly turn into some very passionate time in her bedroom.

"Don't worry babe. My parents are working late tonight, they called me to make sure that Aria and I would be fine alone. Aria decided to stay over at her boyfriend's house, so that means we have the house to ourselves." Callie parked her car in the garage next to the other vehicles they owned. Getting out of the car, the girls grabbed their bags and headed into the house.

"Where do you want to watch the movie? In the living room or my bedroom?" The brunette asked as she set her things down in the kitchen. The blonde followed her girlfriend and placed her things next to Callie's. "We can watch it in your room. And since I'm choosing the movie, I saw we watch a Disney one." She smiled with her dimples in full view.

The brunette groaned and opened the fridge to grab some waters. "What is it with you and Disney movies. I mean don't get me wrong I like them too but you watch them more than a five year old." She walked over to the blonde and handed her the water. "How can you not want to watch Disney movies. They are so happy and bubbly. Sorry that I'm not into all the violence and drama your into." Opening her water, Arizona took a sip and went into the living room to look at the DVD collection her girlfriend had.

"You should order the pizza while I look through the DVD's."

Arizona had bent down to look through the assortment of DVD's the Latina owned. Callie couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend's ass. There was something about it that she always had to have her hands on it. Well she felt the need to always be touching Arizona anyway possible. The brunette couldn't keep her hands to herself when it came to her very gorgeous blonde girlfriend. "Calliope, I can feel you staring at my ass. Go order the pizza." Callie couldn't help but smirk. Her girlfriend knew her very well.

Once she ordered the pizza, Callie saw that her girlfriend had finally chosen a movie for them to watch. Pirates of the Caribbean. Okay, she couldn't complain. It could have been much worse like Snow White or Bambi. "Well the pizza will be here in 30 minutes. So we can go get the movie started upstairs." The Latina made her way towards Arizona and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Kissing the blonde's neck, she heard her groan which made Callie shiver right down to her center.

"Instead of starting the movie, we can go up to my room and I know another thing we can do while we wait for the pizza to come" Callie whispered into her girlfriends ear.

"Oh, hmm. And what exactly did you have in mind?" Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and wrapped them around her neck. The brunette leaned forward and pressed her plump lips against pink ones. Arizona deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue in Callie's mouth. The Latina moaned when she felt her girlfriend's tongue slide against her own. Roaming her hands down the blonde's sides and moving them down to Arizona's ass. She gently squeezed her bottom and pulled her body closer.

"Maybe we should head upstairs now." The blonde mention, pulling back only enough to talk before kissing the Latina again. She saw Callie nod her head and start pushing them towards the stairs and up to her bedroom. Once inside, the brunette closed the door and pushed Arizona against the closed door, grabbing her hands and pinning them over her head.

"You know how much I love feeling your body against mine. Kissing you in places I know makes you weak."

Callie kissed Arizona's lips moving to her jaw and down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Arizona moaned and rested her head against the door enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's full lips placing small kisses all over her neck. "Calliope. I need you right now" She said trying to hold the moan that was waiting to pour out. The brunette lifted her head up and kissed the blonde's lips passionately. Letting one hand go, she trailed it down her girlfriend's small frame and shoved it into the front of her pants. Moving her hand inside her girlfriend's underwear, she ran one finger gently between the blonde's center. She could tell Arizona was turned on just by the make out session they were having.

"God baby. You're wet already"

Arizona sighed and leaned forward placing her forehead against the Latina's. "That's what you do to me. Just by feeling you against me." She felt Callie's hand move farther into her pants and moved her finger around. The blonde moved her hips adding more pressure down onto her girlfriend's hand. Right when Arizona felt the brunette add another finger, the doorbell rang. Callie pulled out her hand and kissed Arizona once more. "That's probably the pizza." The Latina move her girlfriend away from the door and went downstairs to get the pizza.

The blonde sighed and rested her head against the wall. "Dammit." She was pretty sure after all that, they weren't going to be paying much attention the movie.


End file.
